Questions, Answers, Extras
by EmeraldBladeJin
Summary: Fionna and Marshal Lee had a steamy night that has led up to weeks worth of sexual tension between the two of them. After the final concert of their latest tour, Fionna decides to go get some answers out of Marshal. She finds out everything she needs to know, and so much more. *Yea I know, title and summary sucks, but the material is Lemon Fresh!* FionnaxLee Rated M for a Reason.


I don't own Adventure Time nor any of their characters. This fanfic is not for kids. Its straight lemony goodness, the kind you go hide in the bathtub or stay in the bed to read. Enjoy.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Sweet chills that fill you with fear

Desire mingled with sweat

Feel the heat that your body pulls from mine

Anticipation building, we haven't even started yet"

'Marshall circles me like a piece of lunch meat while he's singing. Why does he always put me on the spot while we are performing?' Fionna thought to herself as she hummed the background of the song during Marshall's verse. Suddenly, she felt his breathe on her neck as he stood directly behind her, so close that the guitar that hung from his neck was pressed to her body making a slight discord.

"Why are you resisting

You don't know what your missing

I know there's a lot to think about, but you'll be fine

I'm the only thing to be afraid of, your mind is up to mine"

She froze, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. He'd been torturing her like this ever since Turtle Princess's 21st birthday party. She and he had gotten a bit too friendly after some obviously spiked punch. First it was a quick lick on the cheek from Marshall, then a flirty kiss at the edge of his lips from her, and the next thing she knew she was pushing his hand from under her shirt. Hell if she knew how it got so heated so fast but that was too much too quick. She'd run off, grabbed Cake, and high tailed it out of there. She didn't talk to him for 2 weeks after that, then it was time for band rehearsal again. In that 2 weeks, he'd wrote the song he was singing now. She couldn't help but feel like it had _something _to do with that night.

She was mad. She hated when he played with her feelings. It was the end of his verse and she needed some control. She swiftly pushed back with a jerk and with a flash of fire in her eye, she decided to throw in her two cents.

"Aren't you sweet, how kind of you to reassure me.

Except I don't need your to guidance you see.

Just like you've got me bothered, you're not in control

After all, I'm the one who started this pleasure stroll. "

It was just like him to not miss a beat. He smirked and started the chorus of the song, effectively cutting her off as he walked back to the center of the stage. 'What an ass,' she thought, not wanting to admit to herself that she really didn't know what she was gonna say next anyway. She just felt so damn powerless around him and she hated how cocky he was, always thinking he was running things. He might be the Prince of the Nightosphere, but that's all he would be ruling as far as she was concerned.

The band finished the rest of the concert. It had been 4 years since LSP's party when her and Marshall first sang together. Apparently the Land of Ahh thought it was epic, so they started a band. By now, they'd performed all over, not just Ahh, but neighboring Kingdom's and a few other dimensions too. They weren't rich, but they were pleasantly popular. The traveling was fun, and Fionna and Marshall had gotten really close over time, but nothing serious… at least not until that kiss. The scene of it ran through Fionna mind constantly. She still didn't know how she really felt about it, other than frustrated. But it was ok, she just needed a chance to rest and think it over, and with this concert over, that was the end of their latest tour. 'Hello 3 months of peace!' she thought to herself as she packed her guitar in its case. Looking up, she saw Marshall talking to someone but slowly floating backwards in her direction. 'NOPE,' she thought, and hopped off the stage. Marshall turned when he heard her hit the ground with a "Woop!"

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you gonna stay for the party? You know Cinnamon Bun was gonna throw us a Welcome Back shin dig right?"

"No thanks. I'm tired and I miss my treehouse. I'll catch you later," she answered, not turning to face him at all.

Then there he was, right in her face, floating upside down. "Are you mad at me? Is it about the free styling thing? You'd never done that and I was worried you might freak out and stop going so I just brought the song around. But you were great though! I'm sorry for interrupting." He was genuinely repentant, she could tell, his concerned frown looking like a really rather elongated smile with the state of his orientation.

She looked at him for a moment, then gave his floating chest a light pat. "Nah, it's good. I just need some down time. I'll see you later, Marshall." And with that she walked around him and off down the hill.

'Why do girls have to be so confusing? Here I am 1005 years old and I still haven't figured them out.' Marshall thought to himself as floated back to the stage. He packed up the rest of his equipment and went to go find Cinnamon Bun. She was arguing with the Ice Queen. Not possessing the patience to be polite, he just interrupted. "Hey Lady Buns, I gotta head home. I'm beat."

"Wha?! Seriously? Fine, I guess it was fate anyway since this wad won't give me the keys to the event hall. Why don't we have it at your house tomorrow in the Nightosphere?"

"Sure, that's cool. I guess come by tomorrow night at 8. Later."

Marshall opened the portal to his bedroom and stepped in. Chucking his stuff to the corner, he decided to go take a shower. That damn girl, glomping up is night. "BOOOOOOO!" he pouted out loud as he stepped into the water. "Who needs her." he mumbled to himself.

He was being a baby. He knew it. He had been swinging from the state of fascination and desire to frustration and depression since Turtle Princess party. She was freaking electric that night. Her face with flushed pink from the booze he put in the punch. Who knew she was such a light weight. She'd danced like a wild forest sprite , her golden hair shining in the lights. He was taken by the sight of her so free and uninhibited. He wanted to taste her skin, lick the salty dew forming as she played, so he did. Just a little, a small lick on the right cheek. It took all the self control he had to not bite her as soon as he'd done it because her cheeks turned bright red, his favorite color. He could still see it, as if the image was burned into his eyes, not that that would be unpleasant. He felt a slight clench in his groin. Fionna was a cruel temptress to do what she did, then leave him. She had to know what kissing him would do. Just the contact of those pink lips at the corner of his mouth drove him mad. He grabbed the sides of her faces as smashed his lips to hers, licking them, begging for entrance, and she gave it to him. Stars, she gave it to him. Her mouth tasted of cookies and punch and it was intoxicating. He wanted more. In the back of his mind, he realized they were in the middle of a room with almost the whole Candy Kingdom in it. He put his hands on her shoulders and took a step back, urging her to come with. She stepped to him and he wrapped his arms around her and floated them to a dark quiet corner in a empty room. He sat down on the couch that was there and sat her in his lap and their unbroken kiss intensified. She arms were around his neck, one gripping the top back of his shirt, the other playing in his hair. Her nails grazed his scalp, inciting him even more. He put his hand on her right breast and she gave a little gasp, so tiny but she kept kissing him, so he massaged it until her heard little moans escaping her throat. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to touch her flesh, feel her heartbeat in his hand. He put his hand under her shirt and reached for her left breast. Then she snapped back. It was like some magic spell had been broken and she drew back from him. She clamored to her feet, straightening her clothes franticly.

"Fionna? Fionna what's wro-" but she ran off. He'd stood there, stunned for about 30 seconds, then ran after her just in time to see her dragging Cake out of the front door. He'd gone home feeling like a piece of stone. He didn't know what to do or say. He figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go to her house, so he'd just laid in the bed feeling like jerk. But the next day, the guilt and abandonment wore off. He remembered her lips, her gasps and squeaks as he touched her. Even now, as he dried off, he couldn't clear his head of it. He was already erect at the thought of her swollen lips. He sat on the side of his bed and leaned back, his hand traveling to his eager member. 'Private parties are best anyway' he thought as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Slowly he began to stroke up and down, thinking about her hands in his hair. He was beginning to relax when he felt her. She was here. In his house. She must have used the spell to get here. She was heading towards his room. He sat their, frozen as she got closer, hand still gripping his private (which apparently hadn't understood the impending danger at all and was still throbbing to be pet.)

She was at the top of the stairs to his bedroom. In a few seconds, she'd be at the bottom, in his underground room, with him sitting there in a t-shirt, pajama pants, and a his hand right there on his cock. He should move, and fast. Or should he? 'Wait. This is my house! She came here and invaded MY privacy. I can do what I want in my room and I'm not gonna stop on her account. Besides, I like it when her cheeks go red anyway, I'll wait till she has something to say, otherwise, I'll act like she isn't even here. She can't rob me of my on pleasure, even if it is at her expense.'

Then she was coming down there stairs. She didn't even make it to the middle. He heard her small gasp, and it made him mentally chuckle. He heard the stair creak the tiniest bit as she shifted her weight as if to run away. But he didn't hear her going up the steps though. Nope, she didn't run at all. So he stroked, because he knew she was watching. It just made him enjoy himself even more.

Fionna had gotten home to her treehouse and plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She was tired, but her mind was racing. She was thinking about _him_ again. Why couldn't he just leave her mind alone? 'Feelings suck,' she thought as the ran herself a bath. As she sat in the tub cleaning her body, she thought about what it would be like if she gave in to his crazy. Would he even realize it was her choice, or would he think she was just like all those other girls in Ahh who swoon at the sight of him. 'He probably doesn't even respect me. Or take me seriously,' she mused as she rinsed herself. Drying off then putting on her favorite dress and stockings, she sat down in the living room and absent mindedly looked at the ceiling. "Why does the thought of him not really caring hurt so much?" she mumbled to herself.

She sat there for a while, losing track of time. Finally she stood up. 'This isn't me! I'm a woman of action. If I need answers, I go get them!'

"YAH!" she yelped as she grabbed her mission pack, a marker and some bug milk. "_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_!" She ran through the portal and was immediately in the foyer of Marshall's giant house. He's moved into his own place 2 years ago. It was a huge palace, on the very edge of the Nightosphere. One side over looks the busy kingdom, the other side faced the empty countryside that he'd bought so it remained untouched. They'd had band practice in the grass of it once. It was beautiful. The glowdragons and lightning beetles had flown all around them as they played. She remembered the lights bouncing off of Marshall's skin as he played his guitar. She stood there thinking about the memory for a moment.

'I hope he does like me,' she finally admitted to herself as she began running to Marshall's room in the basement at the back of the house. Finally she made it to is door. Still engrossed in thought and slightly nervous, she walked through the open door and started down the stairs. Halfway down, she took in the room.. Marshall was a surprisingly neat guy. His room was gigantic, and had lots of shelf space where everything was nicely organized. He had a dresser and mirror and nightstands like normal. What wasn't normal was how huge his bed was. It looks like two kings put together. It had black sheets, red pillows, black and red comforter with an epic design on it and a Marshall on it.. A Marshall with his little Marshall in his hand being stroked like a puppy dog. She turned to stone. 'Run!' her brain screamed, and she tried to turn and get out of there, but she was transfixed. Why was this sight so fascinating? He was leaned back, resting on his elbows, and he was dressed, well if you consider his wanker being out dressed. Speaking of which, it was jerking slightly in his hand, even as he ran his open palm and fingers up and down its length. Fionna was no virgin, While she knew what it was, how it worked, and what to do with it, she was still intrigued and slightly excited by the sight of one being pleasured right before her eyes.

She stood watching him for about 3 minutes, mouth slightly open, when she had an idea. She would get her revenge right here and right now. Forget the answers, she get those later. Now was the time to get even. Cake had drunkenly told her about a bit of fun she'd have with her man and one of the tricks she like to do. Tonight, Fionna would get back her control. Quietly, watching him for signs that he was aware she was getting closer, she came over to the bed. She knelt down between his open knees, smelling his soap and being oh so happy that he'd recently showered. She gulped, pushed his hand off with her left hand, grab his member with her right and put her mouth down on his shaft as far down as she could go and sucked as she brought her mouth back up to the top and off of him and was immediately met with sperm on her face.

He'd lost track of the situation. Fionna watching him from the staircase turned him on a lot more than he expected. He'd actually gotten into what he was doing, panting softly a bit as he teetered around the edge of release. He didn't notice her getting closer, nor did he realized she was between his legs. Then he felt her warm hands, then he felt her warm mouth. It was too much when he was already so close. He came right then in a state of ecstasy and shock. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with surprised. She wasn't even blushing. He realized the state he was in now. First full on sexual encounter with her and he'd jizzed himself within 5 seconds. Now he was the one blushing. He quickly pulled himself back on the bed, grabbed some wet wipes he kept in the nightstand and got on his knees on the bed end. He held her chin in one hand and wiped her face with the other. "Well that was embarrassing," he mumbled as he cleaned her cheeks. She finally started to come back around and muttered something unintelligible. He let go of her chin and she sat there for a moment, then shook her head and gave him a small but chaste smile.

Feeling less like she was gonna run away, he settled back on his knees and relaxed. "So… that? What was that all about…" he started to tease with a smirk. There it was! Her cheeks were instantly aflame.

"I! I was! Ugh! I WAS TRYING TO SHOW YOU THAT I CAN MAKE YOU SQUIRM TO YOU KNOW!" she yelled at him. She seemed mad, but also still kinda embarrassed too. Too bad she looked adorable. He burst of laughing, then reached down, wrapped his around her torso and lifter them both towards the middle of the bed as he kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Well, looks like you made your point huh?" he asked looking at her face. She blushed but held face and stared back at him. Finally he kissed her again. This time she opened her mouth to him without prompt and he kissed her slowly and softly. He broke the kiss and saw her skin beginning to flush. He was getting excited, but this time he would slow down. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to, and he would stop whenever she wanted him to, but unless that happened, he had a Man Card to retrieve and a reputation to live up to with this one. He was gonna rock her world twice as hard for that little stunt and she was going to love every second of it.

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Yep Chapter 1. It's gonna be a long night m friends! It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, and the only other I wrote was pretty lame, so you guys give me some R&R. If you guys say you like it, I'll get Chapter 2 out to ya very fast and maybe work on some FanArt to go with the story eh? *suggestive eyebrows*

Until next time.


End file.
